Nineteen Years Earlier
by CelticWitch2008
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married and have three kids. Ron and Hermione are also married and have two kids. Teddy is in love with Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter and George is still running "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes... But how did they get there?
1. Long Talks and Hot Showers

Nineteen Years Earlier.

By: Amanda M. Hutto

**Chapter One. Long Talks and Hot Showers**

Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the stairs from behind the Gargoyle that led to the Headmasters office. Harry looked around at all the rubble and destruction that had taken Hogwarts by storm, he took a deep breath and put his hands on his head as he looked around more. "One hell of a mess, don't you think?" Ron sighed as he clapped Harry's back and took off toward Gryffindor tower. "Ron, we have to go back down and hel-" Hermione started but was cut short by Ron, "Harry's right, a sandwich does sound good, and after all we've done… I think we need some sleep," he smiled at Harry and took off again, Hermione gave him her usual contemptuous look and walked on behind him.

Harry smiled at his best friends, remembering the days when they walked down this hall in uniform with nothing but ink stains on their hands and the glower of finals in their minds, well, Harry and his friends usually had more than finals filling their heads. He walked along beside them as they trecked their way back to the old Gryffindor dormatory. For the first time in a long time, Harry let himself feel. Feel all of the things that hurt the most, the deaths, the pain, the happiness, the sadness, the anger, and the injuries.

He began to feel the injuries instead of the emotional side of things as he reached Gryffindor tower. Ron looked at Hermione with an expectant face, she gave him an incredulous look, and he raised an eyebrow, she sighed and finally spoke, "Er, we don't know the password," The Fat Lady let out a deep breath and just swung forward to let them pass. They all crawled through and Harry winced as he got through and was suddenly being held upright by what appeared to be a curtain of red hair.

"Harry? Are you okay?" a frantic Ginny Weasley asked him as she all but carried him to the couch in front of the fire. "Ginny! I'm fine, I lasted almost a year without your help, you know?" Harry laughed as he pried himself free, but he suddenly felt somber again as he sat down. "Yes, I do know that. But you had Hemione to help," Ginny said with her hands on her hips, she knew that Harry must be tired, sore, hungry and above all in a lot of pain. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked as she set next to him, Ron gave them a dirty look as Hermione pushed him up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Harry laughed again and felt that his left ribcage was searing, "I'm…er…I'm not sure what I feel right now, what I should feel, I don't know if I should be happy or sad or angry or… whatever," he sighed and leaned back against the couch and stretched.

Ginny saw for the first time in the last few hours exactly how damaged Harry looked. His hair was longer and instead of being completely unruly, it just curled gently at the ends, he had more scars than ever, and the lightening bolt shaped scar was faded and lighter, he was more tan than she had ever seen him, but that was probably from all sun he had been in the past year, and he was in better shape than she had ever seen him. He was much more thin than she had ever seen him, but his arms and chest were toned and the muscles bulged from his too tight shirt, she shook her head and leaned back with him.

Neither could think of anything to say, they just sat in silence for a while, listening to the grumble of people moving about the castle, the occasional screams on finding another dead loved one and the cheers of finding some alive. Harry distinctly heard Ron and Hermione talking upstairs, he decided against bothering them, they had been together enough the past few months, and after what happened between them tonight, Harry figured they best be left alone. While Ginny tried to calm her nerves and breath evenly, it was at that moment that everything hit her. The war, the deaths and the pain of losing her brother.

"Ginny? Ginny?! Are you all right?" Harry asked as Ginny started to cry frantically, her whole body started shaking and she was breathing way to fast. "Ginny, it's Harry, I'm here," he whispered as he held her closely, his ribcage still searing. She held him tightly as her tears continued to fall, she felt stupid, he should be crying, not her. "It's fine, just cry. You need too," he said as if reading her mind. She took deep breaths to steady herself and detangled herself from him but Harry still sat close with his arm around her.

"I'll be fine. It just hit me is all, just out of the blue, it hit me that he's not coming back," Ginny said a little hurriedly. "I know, I mean, I couldn't understand what it would feel like to lose someone so close," he whispered as he rubbed her back. Ginny scoffed, "You? Couldn't imagine it? Harry! You lost your parents, Sirius, AND Dumbledore!". Harry shrugged, "I didn't know my parents and I only knew Sirius two years, and I'm still in shock with Dumbledore." Ginny shook her head, "No... They were your parents, and he was your world for the time that you knew him, and Dumbledore is the reason you survived all of this…" Harry laughed a little, "Your not getting it. I couldn't even begin to imagine losing someone I grew up with, someone like a brother or sister. That, I think would be worse than losing a parent," Ginny looked at the fire for a while, she finally spoke, "I can't…don't want to imagine what you've been through the past months," she look at Harry solemnly.

Harry smiled and chuckled lightly, and visibly winced, regretting it immediately, "It wasn't much, mostly listening to Ron whine, Hermione's epiphinies, and my own rambling. It was more of a prolonged camping trip rather than an adventure,". Ginny looked at him like he was crazy, "What?' he said, raising his head to look at her. She shook her head, "After everything you've been through, after all the death, the pain, the confusion, yet, through all of it, you're still cracking jokes!" she threw her hands above her head. Harry laughed again, ignoring the pain and relishing in his laughter, "I don't see the point in dragging out what was yesterday and what has happened. I'm not saying I won't be broken, or blame myself like I do, or have nightmares that leave me breathless and in a cold sweat, but I will not spend my days focused on that. Not when I can focus on making it up to you," Ginny looked at him funny.

"Ginny. I didn't want to break your heart, you were my world. And I didn't want to leave you. I wanted you to come along, but I couldn't let myself do that to you. That kiss you gave me? On my birthday? That drove me, more than anything, more than saving the world. I wanted to make the world safe enough for us that I could kiss you like that with the only fear that Ron or one of your brothers might come crashing in. Not the fear that I might never get to kiss you again, feel your body next to mine, hear your voice in my ear, feel your heart beat when you lay on my chest, I wanted to save a world where that fantasy could exist. I love you, and I have loved you for a long time," Harry finished his speech and looked into Ginny's eyes for the first time since he started speaking, he laughed again, seeing that her mouth was wide open and her eyes wide. Ginny snapped back and slapped his arm, "You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment by laughing!" she continued to slap him and he cowered beneath her. "You're not scared of Voldemort, yet you're shying away from me?!' Ginny cried as she continued to playfully slap him, "Voldemort didn't have fingernails that scratch you!" he laughed back as attempted to tickle her.

They continued to tussle until they fell on the floor with Ginny laying on top of Harry, her red hair fanning out and casting a reddish glow on his face, which was spread into a big smile. "I love you too, Harry Potter," Ginny said, leaning into kiss him, but Harry placed a finger over her lips, "I haven't properly brushed my teeth or taken a proper bath in months, you might take back that comment if you kiss me now," he said with a half closed mouth, Ginny giggled and let him up and they started to climb up the stairs towards the boys dormitory.

As Harry and Ginny reached the top of the stairs to the Seventh Year Boys dormitory, Harry stopped and turned toward Ginny, he hadn't realized how much he had grown, she was a full head shorter than him. "Ginny, are you sure about this? I mean, er, I don't want to push you to do anything, NOT that I would, but er…" Harry stumbled over his words while scratching his head, Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Harry James Potter, did you think something was going to happen tonight?" Harry's eyes grew wide, "NO! I wasn't! I was simply statin-" Ginny then placed her finger over Harry's lips as he had done to her, "I know. Nothing will happen tonight, except longs baths and finally some sound sleep," She stepped pass him and opened the door, no one was there at all, "I guess Neville, Seamus, and Dean are somewhere else?" Harry asked.

Ginny walked ahead of Harry into the Dorm, she turned to him and said, "They haven't slept in Gryffindor Tower for months, we've all slept in the Room of Requirement, in fact, this is the first I've been up here for weeks," she leaned against Harry's old bed. "If you haven't been here for weeks, why were you here tonight? Not with your family?" Harry asked, "I knew that this is where you would come. This was your first home, this is where you would come," Ginny mused. Harry sighed and walked towards the bathroom, Ginny spoke, "Hey! Where is the usual I-Don't-Matter-You-Shouldn't-Worry-About-Me Speech I always get when I say these things?" Harry smiled at her as he reached the doorway, "I know that no matter what I say or preach, you will continue to say those "things" and even though I would love to just walk up and kiss you and have my way with you, but like I said before, I haven't had a bath or properly brushed my teeth in months and I would much rather be clean when I have my way with you," he smiled again. Ginny laughed, "Who says it's only your way?"

Ginny and Harry both decided to take a shower, separate ones, of course. Harry forgot how wonderful hot water felt as it rained down on him, he just stood there for about ten minutes, letting the steam and water wash away the grime, blood and dirt that had caked up on his body. He didn't realize that tears were running down his face as well as the water, he didn't try to wipe them away or make it stop, he let them fall freely. He decided after he heard Ginny's water cut off to actually wash himself. He relished in the feeling of the soap in his hair and the bubbles floating around in the hot steam. He felt the sudden urge to sing, something he hadn't done in a long while.

Harry started to sing.

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you shoulda somehow realized what ya gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about ya now. Backbeat, the word on the street is that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about ya now. _

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how._

_Because baby, your gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my Wonderwall."_

Harry finished washing up and stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and he walked into the dorm again to find Ginny laying on his bed with his old Quidditch jersey on and her red boy-shorts panties. She was reading a book and had glasses on, "Ginny, why are you wearing glasses?" Harry asked her as he stepped behind Ron's bedpost to change his clothes. "Well, in fourth year my eyesight went south, I only wear glasses when I read though," she went back to her book.

Ginny looked over the top of her book to see Harry walking over to his trunk as he pulled the drawstring on his loose pants, his chest was well defined and his abs were also, Ginny bit her lip as her eyes traveled down his abdomen to where his pants fit on his hip bones. "I'd pull them up, but I've lost weight and they don't fit," Harry said as he laughed at Ginny's expression, she blushed and went back to her book. "What are you reading?" Harry asked her as he sat on the bed next to her, with a shirt on now. "The Fellowship of the Ring from The Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien, it's a wonderful book. I like reading about a different world," she said as she flipped a page. "A different world? More different than ours?" Harry asked perplexed, "Yes, it's called Middle Earth and they have dwarves, elves, witches, and these funny little people called Hobbits, and than there are real men, muggles. Living among them and there is no problem, they know of the elves, the dwarves, even the witches… I would love to live in a world where I don't have to hide," Ginny whispered as she hugged the book to her.

"What do you mean "hide" we don't have to hide, Ginny," Harry said, he had never heard Ginny talk like this before, "It's silly... I just see muggles on the street and they don't know what has happened to us, to the world in general, they have no idea how close they all were to hell," she sighed as she gazed off, "Sorry, it just crossed my mind one day in detention,". "Oh, Gin. It's better this way, better that they don't know. A lot of people out there would see us as evil, or possessed or whatever and they would cast us out or kill us. There are people who see magic as something bad, a sin. Well, that's all rubbish, you die and that's it," Harry said slowly, Ginny turned to him abruptly, "You don't believe in a Higher Power? Like God or anything?" Harry sighed and took a deep breath, "I don't know. I mean, I guess, sometimes, but I don't see how God could let all these terrible things happen and still have me love Him,"

Ginny sighed again, "I think that I would rather live my life believing in God and living in a way that respects him and honors him for what he did for me, and than die and realize he never existed, than to go about my life believing he wasn't real and to die and see that he was," Ginny said, Harry looked at her and smiled, "I guess so, maybe I'll consider giving Him another chance, after all… He brought me back to you," He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Ginny gasped as Harry kissed her, fireworks seemed to go off the minute his lips touched hers. She leaned in closer and Harry deepened the kiss, tangling his hand in her hair and grabbing her around the waist with the other, Ginny sighed and grabbed a fistful of Harry's thick black hair and placed her hand on his arm as he rubbed her back. Harry broke the kiss and began to kiss Ginny's neck, she leaned her head to the side and sighed again, with only a hint of a moan.

They continued to kiss for over ten minutes when Ginny finally realized she was on her back and a certain part of Harry's anatomy was pressing into her leg. "Harry! We have to stop!" she cried as she bolted upward, hitting her head on his chin as he sat up too. "AH! Bloody hell, that hurt," Harry said as he sat on his knees, his excitement was very noticeable now and Ginny gasped when she saw it, "Harry, I'm sorry," she said as she looked down. "It's fine Ginny, I understand. We should stop before we regret something later," Harry said with compassion as he rubbed his chin, Ginny giggled a little, "I was talking about your chin, I'm sorry I hit it," Harry laughed and laid down next to her as they settled under the covers.


	2. Rocks, Medals, and Lakeside Dreams

**Chapter Two. Rocks, Medals, and Lakeside Dreams.**

Ginny woke the next morning and bolted up with her wand pointing at a strange figure in the corner, "Who are you? Show yourself!" she yelled, ripping the covers back standing to attention with her wand at the ready. "Constant vigilance, right?" Harry said stepping forward out of the darkness, he was already dressed, hair cut, and clean shaven. "I guess it will take a while before I get used to the fact that we're safe again," Ginny said lowering her wand and feeling guilty.

"Would you like me to wait here for you to get ready or go downstairs and start helping?" Harry asked her, Ginny shook her head and he walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss that left Ginny's knees weak, "Wow! That was unexpected!" she said as her head whirled, Harry grinned and strutted out of the room.

Harry leapt the last few steps of the stairs and saw Ron standing in front of the fire, he walked over to him, "You okay, mate?" Ron looked at him and smiled a little, "I will be. Just thinking about everything and last night," he said as he turned toward the portrait hole. Harry was right behind him, "Last night?" he asked, slightly confused.

Ron smiled at that, "Well, 'Mione and I-" he started but Harry cut him off, "'Mione?" he said with a crooked smile. "Yeah, well, we talked a lot last night and well, we're together now. But she wants to take it slow, what'd she say? Oh, yeah, "courting" is what she called it, funny word…" he said as his ears turned pink slightly. Harry clapped him on the back and said, "Good for you, Ron," Ron grinned at him than stopped, "Wait! Where was Ginny last night?" he said, Harry laughed awkwardly, Ron's eyes grew wide and his ears turned red, "HARRY! What did you do?!" he demanded.

"Now, Ron. I need you to chill out and put me down… please," Harry pleaded, for Ron was holding him up by the shirt and had him pinned to the wall after Harry had told him where Ginny had slept. "Harry…did you have sex with my sister?" Ron growled at him, Harry looked at him innocently and was about to answer when Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner.

"Ronald! Put Harry down!" Hermione cried as she stepped forward to stop them, Ginny just sent a curse at her brother that made his hands burn and he dropped Harry, "Merlin's pants, Ginny! That hurt!" he yelled at her. Ginny strolled over to him and knelt next to him as he nursed his hands, Hermione was helping Harry up from the ground. "Harry and I did nothing, you should have more faith in your sister and best friend, because if I hear you or any of our brothers do that or anything like it ever again, it WON'T be your hands that get burned next time," she whispered as she performed a spell to cure them, Ron flexed his hands and nodded his head.

Harry chuckled at Ron as they walked down to the Great Hall, "Shut it," Ron whispered whicj only made Harry laugh harder. "I'm sorry, mate. But your expression when Gin threatened you was hilarious!" Harry laughed again, pounding his fist on the wall, Ron just glared at him and walked off. Harry shook his head and jogged to catch up with him.

When the four teenagers reached the Great Hall, they all sighed in unison, it was a mess, and half the school was already down there and helping. Harry whistled when he finally noticed the damage done, Ron pulled his wand out and began helping levitating the heavy rubble away from the Great Hall, Hermione went behind others cleaning up the smaller debris made so not much cleaning would need to be done afterward.

Ginny started using her wand in the same way Hermione was when she noticed that Harry was missing, she went to look for him and found him on the front steps. He was lifting rocks and such away from the steps with his own hands, his wand sticking out his back pocket. "Why aren't you using your wand?" Ginny asked as she began levitating it and vanishing it in thin air, Harry wiped his forehead and looked to her, "I've used so much magic in my life, I want to take the time to just do the manual labor and think". "Oh, okay" Ginny said as she started to walk away. "I didn't say you could leave," Harry said and she turned to see a grin on his face.

Ginny smiled back and began lifting the smaller stones and rubble as Harry lifted the bigger. Neither of them spoke as they worked for they were lost in their thoughts, thoughts of freedom, thoughts of pain, thoughts of love, and thoughts of a future with no fear for their lives. They had been working over an hour when Kingsley Shacklebolt came outside to find Harry. "Harry, may I have a word with you?" Kingsley asked in his deep calm tone of voice, Harry set down a particularly large rock and looked up at him, "Yeah sure, you could even have several if ya like,". Kingsley smiled and motioned for Harry to follow him.

The two men walked the grounds for a few minutes before either spoke, when Kingsley did finally speak, it was slow and even, like he was weighing each word as it came to him. "Harry, you know that I consider you to be a great friend and only have you best interests at heart?" Harry nodded, all ready knowing where this was going, "And you know that until further notice, I've been appointed Minister of Magic. Well, along with being Minister, I have to do all I can to ensure that the Wizardingpublic feel safe and secure at night. Harry, what I'm trying to say is I want you to give a public announcement of what happened and the actual truth of things." Kingsley finished speaking and came to a halt, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Kingsley, interviews have never exactly worked out that well for me" Harry said, looking around the grounds, "Which brings me to this, since I knew you would say that; I will interview you myself," Kingsley said. Harry looked up at him surprised, "You will interview me?" Kingsley laughed, "Yes, I know you well, and I won't ask any questions of you that you don't wish to answer, and I will make sure that the Prophet prints exactly what you say." Harry sighed and lifted his eyebrows and thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, sure, but you'll need to interview Ron and Hermione too, I couldn't have done it without them"

Kingsley nodded and waved his wand and a patronus came forth and headed for the Great Hall, before Harry could ask Ron and Hermione had appeared next to them with confused looks on their faces. Kingsley asked them if they would let him interview them and that he would be sure that the truth was printed, both of them agreed after knowing Harry was okay with the matter. "Another reason I have you three out here is because I know you hate the spotlight and attention, so I thought I would tell you now," he looked at the three confused teenagers before saying, "You've all been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class."

After impromptu celebrations had been had by the Weasley family when they heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had earned the Order of Merlin for the efforts during the war, they decided that it was probably time to eat and take a break from cleaning the castle.

Ron and Harry had decided to take a walk around the grounds after their chicken and ham sandwiches that Kreacher had made them, Hermione and Ginny had decided to take showers even though they would be working after their two hour break. "Ya know, Mate it's hard to think that everything is normal now. No more war, no more death, no more fearing that the people you love are going to die… It'll be difficult to be…normal again, have a normal life." Ron said nonchalantly as he kicked a pebble on the ground and stared at the Black Lake, Harry nodded and replied with, "I know, how do you go back to being normal when after seven years all we've known is war and death and trying to kill Voldemort…"

Ron took a deep breath and sighed and threw a rock at the water, "I think we take it a day at a time, just, you know, clean this place up, do our interviews or whatever Kingsley asks of us, then go back to the Burrow and try to figure it out there what we should do next." Ron said looking at Harry, who shrugged and sat down on the waters edge, Ron followed him. "I don't think I'm going back to the Burrow, Ron. I think I'm gonna go to GrimmauldPlace and try to clean it up and make it a real home again, a home that Sirius or I never knew, I think that'll be a good place for me to live my life," Harry said slowly and he looked to Ron to see his reaction.

Ron was resting back on his elbows with his eyebrows raised as he looked at Harry, "You sure. Mate? I mean, Mum won't like it, she'll want us at home till we die," Ron laughed. Harry smiled and laid back on the cool grass, "Yeah, I know. But I think being alone, well, for part of the time at least, will be good for me, it'll give me time to heal and get over all this…well for lack of a better word, shit we've been though the past several years". Ron tilted his head in response and laid next to him. Both men stayed silent as they laid there and watched the clouds roll by.

Harry had drifted off to sleep as he laid there and started to dream…

_Harry was walking down a long corridor when he head Ginny's voice calling his name, worried, he quickened his pace, finally opening a door at the end of the hall to find her standing in a room with a large fireplace and large canopy bed in front of it, Ginny laughed nervously as Harry's eyes fell on her. She took a step forward and twirled around and laughed at his expression, for he looked dumbstruck at the sight of her. She was wearing a long light green silk night gown that had lace at the neckline and hem, it was very sheer and very low cut, Harry could see her nipples through the shiny fabric if he looked hard enough. Her hair was curled and fell gracefully down her back, she was wearing little makeup, maybe none at all, she looked radiant._

_Harry walked to her and held her by the waist as he looked into her dazzling brown eyes, "What's all this about?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him long and passionately, "I wanted our first time to be special and I think the Room of Requirement is a pretty good spot" she sighed. Harry smiled and kissed her again, letting the kiss go farther than they ever had before, he licked her full bottom lip and she sighed and let him in. They continued these ministrations for over ten minutes before he picked her up and brought her over to the bed bridal style, Ginny giggled as he laid her down and started undressing himself, she bit her lip hard when he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles, he raised his eyebrow when he noticed Ginny's heavy breathing when she saw his excitement, she blushed. _

_Harry crawled onto the bed and they started kissing in a more fervent way, with an uncertain urgency they began to touch each other, Ginny sighed and moaned as Harry caressed her in certain places, till he finally raised up on his knees and started to pull her dress over her head. When he had finally pulled it off her and looked down to see her, he gasped. She was perfect, her breasts were exactly the right size and her pink nipples were perky and alert, her stomach was soft and flat as a board, her skin was a perfect peaches and cream ivory, and her green panties was the only thing wrong with thi otherwise perfect picture. _

_She lifted her hips and he slowly pulled them off her, when he had removed them she raised up and tugged at his boxers, she pulled them down and he lifted himself over as she pulled them off and threw them aside._

_"Are you completely and totally sure about this?"Harry asked in low voice as he positioned himself at her entrance, she nodded slowly, never leaving his eyes, he lowered himself and was about to plunge into her when he heard _"BLOODY HELL, HARRY! WAKE UP!!!"

Harry awoke to see a very shocked and revolted Ron staring at him, Harry looked down to see that his dream had a definite and very obvious reaction on his anatomy, he had a raging hard-on. "Oh, my God! Ron, I'm sorry!" Harry said as he sat up and tried to conceal himself, but the damage was already done, "All right, I'm gonna pretend I never saw that, and I'm gonna try as hard as I can to not think of the fact that it was more than likely about my sister, so I think we're good." Ron said as he shut his eyes and grimaced.


	3. Days Pass and Minds Race

**Chapter Three. Days Pass and Minds Race.**

It had been two weeks, two weeks of cleaning, repairing, and remodeling Hogwarts Castle so that maybe by September it would be ready for school again. Most people had left after two days of working, leaving it to the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and a handful of professors. The Castle had been torn to pieces and shattered in more ways than one. Classrooms had been upturned, corridors blocked, and many of the Hogwarts Portraits had been all but ruined. It had been two weeks of cleaning, two weeks of working, and two weeks that were silent. No one knew what to say or do to make one another feel better, for now the grief and anger had set in, the shock was gone and now the time was to cope with all the incredible loss they felt.

Harry and Ginny were still staying in the 7th Year Boys Dormitory whilst Ron and Hermione stayed in the Girls Dormitory. The two couples gave each other the space they needed, and were often seen walking the grounds and talking, and sometimes they weren't seen for hours, only to turn up at dinner with goofy grins and rumpled clothes. Mrs. Weasley kept quiet about this, much to everyones surprise. Harry suspected that after the war, she figured they could use a few stolen moments and goofy grins among all the pain that still surrounded them. Yet, for the past two days, there were no grins for Harry, he was sinking into a depression. Blaming himself for everything that had happened. And Ginny had been so busy cleaning and working that she barely had time to ask him what was wrong or to talk to him, Ron and Hermione both asked how he was, Hermione even cornered him and demanded he tell her and to stop beating himself up.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin is going on with you?" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. So, she didn't need his help cleaning the Transfiguration classroom after all. "Hermione, please, I really don't wanna talk about this now," Harry said in a low voice, she ignored and walked up to him. "Harry, look at me. It's over! You don't have to worry, you can be with Ginny, you can calm down, you can be normal now," she said in a surprisingly soft tone. "It's my fault that Ron and Ginny cry at night, I hear him, 'Mione, don't think I don't. People I loved died for me, they died, Hermione. And they are never coming back." Harry said, storming out of the room. Hermione called after him but he was already gone.

Harry was sitting in Gryffindor Tower by himself, still fuming over his conversation with Hermione, when he heard a noise, instinctively drawing his wand he stood up, it was George. He looked pale beneath his freckles, thinner then ever and the sparkle that had once ignited his eyes was gone. "Hey, Harry" he said in a low voice, he sat down on the floor next to the fire and just stared at it, Harry came and sat next to him. "How are ya holdin up, Mate?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer, George shrugged, "I've had everyone tell me he wouldn't want me to be this way, he'd want me to make a joke out of it. Truth is, I'd tell him the same, but he'd in the same boat I am if I had died." George said in a whisper, furrowing his brow. "I know he would be. But if he could, he'd tell you not to cut off everyone else, that even though this hurts like hell, he'd want you to be around your family" Harry said in hopes that George would listen, if he did it didn't seem like it, for he only sighed deeply and shrugged. Harry grasped his shoulder and got up and walked out of Gryffindor Tower to see if he could help any.

The Castle was nearly repaired, with just simple things like dusting, mopping and putting things back where they belong such as paintings and sculptures. Harry walked along the corridor with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, sighing as he passed windows and saw that patches of what was once green grass is now scorched earth. He decided to walk to the Owlery, a place he hadn't been since 5th Year, since Sirius died he had no reason to go up there, and Hedwig always came to him, Hedwig, another wave of emotion crippled him when he reached the steps to the Owlery. Harry gripped his wand in his pocket and walked up the steps, he could break once he got inside, he could succumb to the pain once he was inside.

Harry slammed the door and feel to his knees, with great wracking sobs and shallow breaths he cried. Harry Potter cried like he had never cried in his life, even as a child when he had hurt himself and his Aunt Petunia would lock him in his cupboard till he was quiet. He felt everything now, all the pain, the anger, the pure unadulterated hate that he felt for what had happened in his life. Harry pulled himself up and sat down next to where he used to write his letters to his Godfather, another surge of emotion over took him…

Ginny Weasley was walking up to the Owlery when she heard something quite odd, something like a child crying. She drew her wand and tiptoed up the stairs till she banged the door open, "Show yourself!" she yelled. "Gin-Ginny, it's j-just me" she heard a deep voice say, she walked around the pillar in the middle of the room to see Harry slumped on the floor crying, looking up at her like a small lost child. "Oh, Harry!" she whispered and dropped her wand and knelt beside him. He sobbed and laid his head on her shoulder as she held onto him with a death grip, "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here." she whispered and held him close.

Ginny and Harry stayed like that for a long while, though neither knew how long they were there exactly. Ginny hummed a lullaby and stroked Harry's mane of shaggy black hair and after a while he fell asleep, snoring softly but with a firm grip on her. She looked down and moved his hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly and wiped away the wet tears that were still trickling out of his sleeping eyes. Ginny sighed and leaned her head back on the wall, only to feel something wet, she ran her hand though her hair and found she had leaned against bird dropping, "Great, really fantastic," she whispered, wiping her hand clean on her jeans. Harry moaned a little and pulled her tighter.

Ginny sighed deeply and lost herself in thought, she thought of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and all the other who had lost their lives. She wimpered a little while thinking of Fred, her brother, the one closet to her, was gone forever. She cried softly as she thought of the life that was now open to her and how she could have all she wanted and more with Harry now, but that Fred would not be part of it. Her children would never see their twin uncles playing pranks, pulling jokes, and spoiling them absolutely rotten.

Children… She remembered Teddy, Lupin and Tonks' now orphaned son, and Harry's godson. How would they raise him? Ginny laughed, _they_, she had thought, meaning her and Harry both raising him as if he was their own. She sighed again, they could do it, she thought, besides after all they had been through, they were more mature than most people twice their age. But where would they live? Not the Burrow, it'd be too crowded. Grimmauld Place, maybe? Yes, that's probably where they would live. Ginny laughed a little as she thought of the look on Lupin and Tonks' faces when they knew Harry would be raising their son.

Her laugh woke Harry up, he yawned and looked up at her smiling, his tear stained face spread in his wide, lop sided, boyish grin. "What's so funny?" he asked, his voice a little raspy from sleep. "I was thinking of Teddy" Ginny said as she stroked his hair, Harry furrowed his brow a little, "What about him?" he asked. "Well, like where your going to raise him" she said, pulling herself free from him and sitting next to him, "I plan on living in Grimmauld Place, and I'm sure that he'd live with his grandmother, Tonks' mum, and stay with me on the weekends," Harry shrugged. "Oh, that makes more sense…" Ginny whispered as her bubble burst, "You all right?" he asked. "Well, I _thought_that we would raise him, together" she whispered, looking at him apprehensively, "Ginny, I want him to live with Andromeda. And besides, the first kid I raise with you should be our own child" Harry said, smiling even wider, Giiny looked up at him suddenly, "Our child?" she said. Harry laughed, "Yes, Ginny, I want to be with you more than anything in the world. No, I do not think we are ready for marriage, but we have time, don't we?" he finished. Ginny giggled and kissed Harry, and yet again that day, they had no idea how long they stayed that way.


	4. UPDATE ON CHAPTERS FOUR AND FIVE

**~*UPDATE*~**

Hello, Everyone!

I'm sorry for the wait on Chapter Four, but the computer program I use to write "Nineteen Years Earlier" has unceremoniously shut down.

I will update as soon as I get the computer program reloaded and will post Chapters Four and Five.

Thank you for your patience and consideration.

Sincerely, CelticWitch.


End file.
